Kanjō wa sōgodesu
by KanraDesu
Summary: The revulsion she had for him and the murderous predisposition he had for her was something they lived with. Ignore this half-assed excuse for an intro-this is just a bunch of one-shots for Kanra femIza and Shizuo same old brute . /ShizuoxKanra/


The woman moved her hands into her pockets and felt the corners of her mouth curled into a sustaining smirk, her trademark smirk to simply put it.

"Fascinating" she said, her voice gratified and the same time amused, "I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to catch on." She snickered making the man before her grapple the rather large traffic sign in his hand harsher, the metal material seemed to coil like foil in his grasp.

"I see nothing Iza chan nor I do gets past you neh, Shizu chan?" she tilted her head slightly and battered her eyes at him.

Shizuo's grip on the traffic sign constricted, as his breathing became similar to a bull getting ready to thrash its prey.

"Shut up!" he bellowed, he loathed the sound of her voice, he detested the sight of her, he just despised her!

Everything she did was to only piss him off, and he wasn't making it any better by actually getting pissed, but he couldn't help it. His eyes traveled to the sign in his hand and grunted, it was against his moral to hits women…but….

…..it was Kanra, and an Orihara at that…surely swinging at her once wouldn't break any vows…right?

Kanra studied the man with crimson observant eyes; she pressed her finger to her chin and gave him a dubious gaze,

"You seem deep in thought protozoan, something on your mind?" her eyes followed his gaze and she sighed. "Trying to hit me with that, are you?" she shook her head and shifted her weight to the other leg removing her hand from her pocket and setting them on her hips,

"Shizu chan wouldn't hit me with that, which would be rather heedless" she paused and smiled to herself,

"Not to mention a disappointment?" she chuckled.

Shizu looked back at her and immediately dropped the sign, it collided down on the ground near his foot leaving a dent in the terrain, he dug a hand in his pocket searching for his box of cigars,

"Tsk…What would be disappointing about getting rid of you, flea?" he muttered searching the other pocket; Kanra's laugh made him groan.

"It would be vastly disappointing Shizu chan! I wouldn't want to have a close casket on my funeral" she grinned tossing her hair over her shoulder, "I'm far too pretty for that…" she smiled watching Shizuo fumble around for something, this made her pleased.

"Don't fuck around, you know damn well I can care less what you do at your funeral" he said gruffly, he patted his breast pocket, then his pockets,

"…damnit..." he grumped shutting his eyes trying to pacify himself.

Kanra giggled, "Aw, well that isn't a cordial thing to say Shizzy chan" she went through her pockets taking out a small box of cigarettes and gestured it in the man's direction.

"Want to take that back?"Shizuo's eyes opened with a sudden eruption of rage, "How the hell did you get that, flea!" he hollered.

Kanra who wasn't the slightest intimidated by the ferocious man only smiled at his upsurge. "Now, does Shizu chan really think I would just simply _tell_ him?" she shook her head with disappointment running along her face,

"You should know me better…how about a collateral change, hoon?" she knew the man wasn't going to engage with any type of deal with her, but she always found it fun seeing his reaction.

Shizuo glared at the raven haired woman thinking about what she said, he didn't want to have anything with anything concerning the flea, but he was in dire need of those cigarettes…

"What do you want?" he asked, he was slightly timorous of what the flea could possibly want from him.

Kanra held the pack over her head and tossed the box at him, Shizuo was stupefied. "Very well then" she said turning on her heels folding her hands behind her back then ambled away from the flabbergasted man then smiled.

"Don't give me that look Shizu chan, I am only waiting for the right moment to gain my triumph"

She waved her hand with her back facing him and was off. Shizuo blinked and looked down into his hands where the informant had thrown him his cigarettes. He felt a small smile sneak onto his face as he pulled a stick from the packet and placed it between his lips.

"Che, your still a damn flea…flea" he said to himself digging through his pocket to retrieve his lighter…then his other pocket, then his breast pocket.

Shizuo crunched down remorseless on the cigar in his mouth and cursed through his teeth upon realization that the flea had took his lighter too. He growled feeling his adrenaline upsurge,

"KAAAANNRAAAAAA!"

Kanra who wasn't that far from where she left heard the bartender scream her name she simpered.

"Looks like I win again, Shizuo"


End file.
